


The best birthday ever

by ladyTpower



Series: Secretly in love [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyTpower/pseuds/ladyTpower
Summary: The bonus chapter for Secretly in love with a foursome.
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Secretly in love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747951
Kudos: 6





	The best birthday ever

Jason's POV

It all started the first night off in our new apartment, we were settled for a few days now. It was Monday, the club was closed. It was closed every Monday until Wednesday. We had found the job of our dreams with an amazing boss as long as you were honest with him and did what you were supposed to do. 

We both were drinking some wine and were talking about our youth and the years we lost contact with each other. It was mind-blowing to know that the ranger team of Reefside was his team, more so that he was the man in the black suit. It surprised me that I hadn't recognized him or his style, even though I was living on the other side of the ocean at the time. I had returned to Switzerland after my brush with the evil side in me. 

But I couldn't forget him and I had promised myself to start looking for him right after my trip to Los Angeles to visit a friend. As you all know my trip turned into a nightmare that ended up in the most beautiful dream. 

I found him and some new friends, some hot friends if I am honest, anyway. I was telling him how glad I was that I found him when he took my glass of red wine out of my hand before kissing me, and man that guy could kiss, maybe it's just because he is the love of my life but still. 

I could help to lift his shirt over his head so that my hands could roam over his muscled chest, caressing the tiger tattoo that found a place on the biceps of his right arm. From one thing came another and soon we were both as naked as the day we were born. 

He pushed me down on the couch before he started a trail of kisses from the back of my neck to my collarbone. This wasn't the first time he did that to me but it would be the first time we made love to each other in every sense of the word. 

My mind exploded the moment his mouth found my cock. His blow jobs are amazing, especially knowing that he never had a relationship with a guy before. I didn't know back then where he learned all of this. I felt his hands on my balls while his tongue roamed over my shaft, in more ways than I can count. 

My eyes started rolling in the back of my head, I was losing every bit of control I had left, and he knew it. For a moment there he stopped I looked at him and he grinned, he took the lube from underneath the pillow, he was clearly prepared and used it on his finger before continuing to amaze me with the skills of his mouth. 

My breathing got more intense the moment he entered me with one finger, finding the spot he was looking for. My hand roamed through his silk hair. He was growing it out for me again because I said I loved him with his long hair. Before I knew it he entered me with a second finger. It was an amazing feeling. I had sex before but never ever did it feel like this. It was like heaven on earth.  
His fingers went in and out, it didn’t take long before I couldn’t hold out any longer, spilling my seed in his mouth. Tommy crawled back up kissing me, I could taste my seed still on his tongue, it turned me on like nothing had turned me on before. I must confess that seeing Dan and Lucifer together was a close second. They are so damn hot together. 

It felt like a loss when my love pulled his fingers out of me but I had a feeling that I would be in for an amazing ride. I bit my lip out of need when I saw him stroke his cock to make it shine with lube, should I tell Tommy about my kink that I like to watch or that I dreamed of having a foursome with him, Lucifer, and Dan? I don’t know but I can’t keep it a secret. 

His lips touched me again while my hands roamed over his back. He entered me slowly because he needed to be careful, his cock was long but not overly thick, just the right size. I felt so full when Tommy had entered me completely. 

“Move, please.” I moaned in his ear. 

My boyfriend smirked before starting to move slowly. I dug my nails in his back, hoping that it would speed his pace. I know he was teasing me. He hadn’t learned this from videos on the internet. 

My boyfriend started to speed up his pace now and I couldn’t do anything else that moan and enjoy this. I pulled him down and crashed my lips on his while I squeezed his nice ass. I could hear his breath speeding up, he would soon reach his climax. I was right I could feel his seed fill me a few hard strokes later. 

We both were panting between the kisses. This felt amazing, I wouldn’t trade him for the world but I was way too curious.

“Where did you learn how to be this amazing?” I asked curiously. 

Tommy smirked, “If I tell you that, you will have to tell me your biggest fantasy. I promise I won’t be offended, and I will not get mad.” 

I looked at him and I felt myself blush when he asked me that but I nodded in agreement. 

“I had a very good teacher.” Tommy teased me knowing full well that I wanted to know more. 

“Who?” I asked confused and curious at the same time 

My boyfriend smirked and looked at the ceiling. 

“No way, you mean? The being of desire himself?” I asked amazed and maybe a bit jealous that he had the chance to share the bed with Los Angeles’ hottest guy, besides my Tommy that is. 

“Now you.” Tommy smiled still lying on top of me.  
“Do you promise that not to be mad?” I asked I wanted to be sure. 

Tommy shook his head. I sighed deeply and told him about how much it turned me on to see other couples have sex with each other and how I had seen Lucifer and Dan make love. They knew I was watching them and they still continued.

Tommy smiled, “I didn’t know you liked to watch but what is your biggest fantasy?” He asked caressing my cheek. 

“That night I dreamed about them with you and how much I wanted to see that before I would take part in that foursome. Are you mad now?” I asked a bit in fear. 

“Why would I be mad about that fantasy? It would be a turn on for me too.” Tommy smirked. 

Lucifer’s POV: 

A few months ago, Tommy, the man I saved months before that from some gang in an alley behind my club and later from his own brother, you know the one coming from the same father, that what I found out later on. I knew you should never trust people with the same blood true their veins as you. Anyway, he had a rather interesting question for us, I would say more for Daniel. 

He would tell us something Jason told him but he hoped it wouldn't bring our friendship in jeopardy. He knew that for once I wasn't the one he needed to be afraid of, he would soon find out that Daniel was more open-minded than you think, the man has sex with my monstrous side for dad's sake. 

I still see the shyness in him, something I never saw in Tommy before. 

"You don't need to feel ashamed or shy in this penthouse," I reassured him. 

"It's kind of a strange question, maybe not for you Lucifer but I don't know how open-minded Dan is for the whole thing." I still hear Tommy say, it was strange he always bluntly said what was on his mind. 

"Trust me I am open for more than you think." My boyfriend beat me into responding. 

I heard Tommy sigh before throwing it on the table, "I don't know what your thoughts are about a foursome?" 

My boyfriend smirked he had seen this coming, "Do continue." He answered. He knew I was in for it as long as he was, especially when the other guys were as attractive as the two guys living below us. 

Tommy explained about the fantasy Jason had and how he wanted to surprise him with that fantasy.  
As a counter-story, we told him of that time we knew he was watching and how he had enjoyed it. 

Today is the day that we would give Jason the surprise of a lifetime. Tommy tried to fish a couple of times, without revealing, if this was still something his boyfriend dreamed of telling him that he also had fantasized about it and that maybe someday this dream could come true telling him that we needed to know them a bit better before asking. Jason confessed to Tommy that he hoped it would come true one day, not knowing that it would be sooner than expected. 

The evening of my new friend's birthday started with dinner at my penthouse, of course with food from my favorite Mexican restaurant. I could tell that Jason wasn't expecting what would be coming to him. 

We were chatting in the living room when the time arrived to present the gift, I looked towards Tommy and Dan who both nodded. 

"I've got a rather special surprise for you." Tommy winked at him, "Still want that fantasy of yours?" Tommy asked in a husky tone of voice. With those words, Daniel pulled me down for a passionate kiss. 

I could see from the corner from my eye that the young birthday boy was biting his lip that was the only sign we needed to invite Tommy in this game. 

WE SWITCH TO A GENERAL POV. 

Jason was biting his lip when he saw Daniel pulling Lucifer into a passionate and hungry kiss. 

The world's first ranger leader and birthday boy bit his lip this when the male detective ripped the shirt from his boyfriend open. The buttons flew everywhere. The erection in his grew painful when he saw his boyfriend, Tommy walking towards the couple. 

"This is really happening." Jason thought when Lucifer pulled Tommy into a kiss while Daniel pulled the former white ranger's shirt over his head. 

Tommy broke the kiss with Lucifer and turned towards Dan who took over with pleasure and growing hunger. Lucifer walked towards Jason and pulled him from the couch against his body. Jason had heard stories of how a great kisser the devil was but the stories weren't even close to the truth and Jason know that his boyfriend would agree with me this time. 

Lucifer pushed Jason towards the bedroom, throwing the young man's shirt on the ground on his way to the room of the master, being followed by the devil's boyfriend and Tommy. 

The master of desire pulled down Jason's pants while the dark-haired, muscular man did the same thing. 

In the corner of his eye, he noticed that the other couple had shed their clothes too. 

The devil pushed Jason on the bed and crawled over him while his hand found my hard cock. His strokes were slow, meant for making Jason crazy.

The first red ranger's boyfriend chose that moment to kiss him passionately while Dan wrapped his hands around his devil pushing his hard member against his back while his hands found the devil's erection 

"I want you to fuck my mouth," Jason said huskily towards Tommy. 

Tommy could only smirk while he kneeled next to Jason, the latter took his boyfriend’s large, hard cock into his mouth letting Tommy decide on the pace while one hand was on Tommy’s round ass, the other as intertwined in the curly hair of the master of desire, who was busy working his magic with his tongue. 

That Master didn’t stay untouched either. Dan had one hand around him while stroking the most amazing cock of them all. The other hand was roaming over Jason’s legs. They had decided when they planned this that Jason would be the center of attention. For once he allowed the master to work his master on Jason and give him the best night of his life, meaning that for only this one time Lucifer would be the one to enter the birthday boy’s warm channel. 

It was time for that master and devil to prepare Jason for that. He lubed one finger and entered Jason slowly. Jason gasped with Tommy’s cock still in his mouth. The hand that had been on Tommy’s ass found his way to his balls rolling them into his hands. Tommy’s eyes closed, he wasn’t going to stay long anymore. 

In the meantime, Lucifer had entered Jason with two fingers and was on his way to give him the best climax of his life. Jason came moaning and panting heavily. That moan made his boyfriend spill his seed into Jason’s mouth. The world’s first red ranger swallowed everything until the last drop. 

Tommy bowed down and started to kiss him while Lucifer made himself ready to give him the ride of his life. 

“I want you inside me while I am inside him,” Lucifer said before kissing his boyfriend hungry. 

Dan knew that his devil didn’t need to be prepared the advantage of being immortal and not being able to be in pain, that is when a certain detective was not to close. 

Lucifer hovered over Jason now before slowly insert his cock inch by inch. Moving slowly. Daniel took a little step up and moved in sync with his boyfriend. This double made the devil lose it just a little bit and was falling apart while fucking Jason at a fast pace, Dan was doing the same thing with him. He had needed a step up for it but it was always an amazing feeling to fuck and to be fucked at the same time. 

That pace made Jason come apart for a second time now. Tommy kneeled beside the bed and started to lick the seed Jason had spilled on his body. 

Lucifer and Daniel came apart at almost the same time. 

Lucifer laid himself next to Jason with Dan in his arms while Tommy was enjoying being in Jason’s arms. 

“This is the best birthday ever.” Jason smiled happily before falling asleep. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Are you a fan of the non-canon ships there is a brand new group on Facebook. https://www.facebook.com/groups/972689843147317/


End file.
